Saving Orhime: How the final fight should be
by Sono of the Sun
Summary: Deciding that the new fight was an overall diappointment in my book, I felt that I might as well write down what I felt it should have been like and what Kubo Tite could have really done with it. Rated T for violence and some language.
1. The Sparrow and the Demon

**AN: well, after posting my crack and complaint 20 min. story, I got to thinking, why not write what I felt should have happened? Well, here it is. This is my opinion. No characters, as far as I will say, will be too out of character and everything will hopefully carry the same air as the real fight did or should have.**

**Also note, I'll be breaking boundaries that Kubo Tite may have or may not have thought of. Please enjoy a serious addition to Fan Fiction by me.**

"You cannot be saved, Women, your friends will not come in time."

What a lovely way to start it all off. The removal of hope, the loss of comfort. That is what Orihime lacked at the moment, for all she had was a cold man, a statue of authority, a creature of evil, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Yet, even in this dark hour, in this time of loss, her friends would show up, to help her. Of course, she did have a feeling of why she couldn't help herself, why couldn't she reach freedom through her own means?

"Are you scared of me, women?" Ulquiorra asked his normally cold and demanding voice prevalent. She did not know how to truly answer him. For what he represented, that evil that she could not understand could exist, she was afraid of. Yet he himself was not a being of fear. But yet, she felt herself answer, as if unwillingly.

"Y-y-yes."

The arrancar closed his eyes for a second, then reopened them. He raised his hand, his fingertips placed against her chest. Orihime's eyes widened, knowing what was to happen.

"Then die with that fear, with the loss that you feel."

She felt him begin to press hard. She seemed to be hearing her chest cave in from his pressure, as he was prepared to kill her. Yet, before she lost her feeling of life, someone pushed her away from his hand. She was knocked to the floor, yet was safe. She looked up, wondering who it would be, who would be the one to save her from the death that was about to come.

"Inoue, are you alright."

Orihime's eyes widened. For the one who was there, was not the one she expected.

Ishida Uryu.

_**Chapter 1: The Sparrow and the Demon**_

Ulquiorra looked at the man, the Quincy, before him. He knew this pest was not to be feared, his power not even close to his own.

"I suggest you get out of my way, trash, before I remove you permanently." He said to the proud Quincy. His hands were already back, ready to strike the man easily in the chest. Ishida chuckled, pressing his glasses against his eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate your opponent before you start to fight them." Ishida said, raising his arm, his spirit bow forming. He brought it forward, before he Hirenkayued to the side of Ulquiorra, launching a barrage of his small spirit arrows towards his foe.

Of course, this was not a hard thing for Ulquiorra to dodge in itself, or even walk through, as he easily brought his hand up, forcing his spirit pressure upon the arrows. Each one made a loud pop as they were destroyed by the pressure exerted. Ishida's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Don't think that cheap trick can help you, trash." Ulquiorra said, Sundoing behind Ishida. He brought his left foot up, kicking him in the ribs, sending the proud Quincy flying into a nearby wall. The force of his body being flung was enough to shatter it inwards, causing most of the wall to collapse to the floor, ishida sadly being on the bottom of the rubble.

"Pssh, this is really all you can do? Truly, you are less than what you claimed." Ulquiorra stated. "I don't need to see anymore to tell you will never match me."

Ishida coughed, a few of his ribs broken, blood sputtering from his mouth. Yet he still chuckled. "got you." He said, lifting his right hand, pressing something in it.

An explosion happened under Ulquiorra's feet, reaching upward, consuming him in the blast. Orihime watched in ah, as Ishida had outmaneuvered Ulquiorra. She looked towards him, eyes widened.

"Ishida…"

As Uryu watched the fireball engulf the arrancar, he began to shift the rocks around him, starting to try to get up from the rubble, but in vain. Orihime snapped out of her daze for a second, going over to help him. She moved a fairly large rock from his back, allowing him to get up with much more ease.

"Thank you, Inoue."

"Your welcome Ishida-kun." Orihime replied, giving a small smile to her savior, who smiled back a little. The two seemed to have forgotten about the opponent still in front of them.

They heard a cough, which snapped them from their gaze. Standing before them, with only the left side of his shirt missing, was that demon, that Arrancar, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Surprisingly I fell for that." The demon stated, making one small cough." I had not expected you to have an Anti-Arrancar mine planted so well. You are a little more of a nuisance than I first thought."

He raised his finger, a green light forming on the tip. "Cero."

Ishida worked quickly, grabbing Orihime and Hirenkayued out of the way, though he could not go too far for his ribs and extra weight strained him. The beam of energy caused a hole in the wall behind Ishida, the rest going out over the sand.

Ishida looked up, ready for the next attack, but in surprise and horror, found the Arrancar gone. Well, not gone per say, for the next moment, Ishida felt a hand go through his chest, piercing his heart.

"ISHIDA-KUN!!" Orihime screamed, backing away quickly. For Ulquiorra had used the moment of distraction to Sundo behind Ishida and pierce the prideful Quincy through his heart.

"Truly, you are full of surprises. Right when I begin to get serious with you, you fall down dead, like the trash you really are." Ulquiorra said, sliding his hand out from his chest. "A pity."

Orihime looked in horror as Ishida fell to the ground, completely lifeless. She looked at the demon, which now had her back in his grasp. His green eyes looked fiercely at her, the want to kill her, humiliate her, and mock her there. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him. Her face was close to his, barely an inch away.

"Now, women, do you see that no one can save you." He said, his voice actually mocking of her, though barely. He easily kicked Ishida's body away, his carcass tumbling away towards the hole that had been formed by the Anti-Arrancar mine. Orihime watched in horror as it fell over the edge, into the abyss below.

"Ishida…" She said softly, tears forming in her eyes, wondering why she couldn't have done something, anything to save him from the fate he had been delt.

"ULQUIORRA!!" yelled one man, the only one that had a chance against the demon. Orihime looked stunned as Ichigo Kurosaki came launching out of the whole, the body of Ishida upon his shoulders. He gently laid the now dead Quincy down. He looked the Arrancar in the eyes.

"You will pay for this and everything else you have done." Ichigo said, pointing his sword at the demon before him. Ulquiorra chuckled a bit, releasing Orihime, drawing his sword.

"Very well, let us see if you can make me pay."

**Next chapter: The Fabled Fight BEGINS! : The Blackness**

**NA: comments, suggestions ,opinions, everything is appreciated.**


	2. The Fabled Fight Begins: Beast vs Statue

"ULQUIORRA!!" yelled one man, the only one that had a chance against the demon. Orihime looked stunned as Ichigo Kurosaki came launching out of the whole, the body of Ishida upon his shoulders. He gently laid the now dead Quincy down. He looked the Arrancar in the eyes.

"You will pay for this and everything else you have done." Ichigo said, pointing his sword at the demon before him. Ulquiorra chuckled a bit, releasing Orihime, drawing his sword.

"Very well, let us see if you can make me pay."

_**Chapter 2: the Fabled Fight Begins! : The Beast and the Statue**_

Ichigo wasted no time charging at Ulquiorra, bringing his sword back, swinging in a wide arc as he neared the arrancar, who easily blocked the coming attack with his own sword, knocking it to the side. Yet Ichigo was not done. He brought his body forward, bringing the sword vertically in, to where Ulquiorra would not have the room to block the slice. Ichigo's sword cut under Ulquiorra's arm. Well, cut is an inaccurate term, for it truly did nothing to his iron skin.

"A simple strike like that will not harm me that easily." The demon said, bringing his other hand forward, putting it against Ichigo's forehead, the normal green light forming. Ichigo quickly flew backwards, bringing his sword back, black reiatsu forming on the end. As the Cero was fired, Ichigo released his Getsuga Tenshou, the two attacks hitting, cancelling each other out.

The two combatants' did not waste any time, rushing back in, both striking at each other. Neither one could land a blow, yet Ulquiorra had an upper hand, pushing Ichigo back slowly with his elegant precision strikes. Yet they still could not touch the Shinigami before him.

As this battle of swords continued, Orihime began walking over to the body of Ishida. She knelt next to him, holding out her hands. Her Shun Shun Riku activated, the healing field falling over Ishida. The hole slowly began to fill, his heart reforming.

Tears began to form in Orihime's eyes. Why did she have to be such a burden? If only she hadn't been in the way, then Ishida would never have died. Why, why couldn't she help the others? All she could do was healing them, yet only after they had left the fight. During, she was nothing but a nuisance, a burden, on everyone.

In her angst, her anger towards her own being, she failed to notice the fight beginning to slowly get closer to her. Yet a certain demon did not. He looked towards her, seeing an opportunity to gain the upper hand he needed. He blocked Ichigo's next strike, quickly switching hands before doing so. He pointed his left hand at Orihime, the familiar green like forming. Ichigo looked in shock, watching as the deadly attack was fired towards her. He quickly Shunpoed, hoping to make it in time.

Orihime turned to see that light heading towards her. Her eyes widened as she watched her death coming towards her. Yet her knight, her protector once again came to the rescue. Ichigo landed in front, his back facing the attack, the cero exploding upon him. He leaned over from the impact, breathing a little heavy.

"I'm ok…" He said, looking at her, Orihime's eyes still wide.

Yet she wasn't concentrated on Ichigo, but Ulquiorra who was moving quickly towards Ichigo, sword prepared to pierce him through. She opened her mouth, trying to form the words, but she couldn't. She was afraid to call out. Her body was frozen, it would not listen to her heart, her mind, her soul, to move. For she had already imagined Ichigo, getting ran through by her captor, dying just like Ishida. Yet, she couldn't yell out, for the idea had paralyzed her in fear.

Ichigo, seeing this sudden stop in movement, quickly turned his head, seeing Ulquiorra approach rapidly, prepared to run him through. He brought his sword around, hitting the thrust in mid stroke, throwing the attack aside. Ulquiorra was thrown off balance from the counter. Ichigo quickly seized the opportunity, bringing his left hand in a fist, punching Ulquiorra in the face, sending him back a little. The Arrancar looked at the man in surprise.

"I never thought you would have the intelligent idea to punch me." Ulquiorra said. "Maybe you aren't as much of a brainless powerhouse as I thought."

"Shut up," Ichigo said, bringing his sword in both his hands. "You haven't seen anything yet."

He raised his sword above his head, the black energy forming again. "Getsuga TENSHO!"

The black wave rushed towards Ulquiorra, who smirked, bringing his sword back. Easily slicing the attack in half. Yet hiding behind the wave was Ichigo, his sword being held at a horizontal angle.

"What.." Ulquiorra said, surprised he would hide behind the heavy reiatsu of his own attack. Ichigo quickly sliced, his sword cutting a neat line in Ulquiorra's chest, causing the first drops of blood to spill.

The stricken Arrancar quickly backed up.

"Do you see me as trash now, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo said, breathing a little heavy. He was able to smirk.

Ulquiorra looked at the man before him. That was when Ichigo heard it. A small chuckle. Ulquiorra's mouth had one corner turned up, in a sort of half smirk.

"You are still trash to me, Kurosaki." The Arrancar said, stopping holding back his reiatsu. Ichigo's eyes widened at the new amount of power flowing from his advisory, a power he never thought an Espada could release without using his resurrecion.

Ulquiorra used his moment of shock, of disbelief, to Sundo close, bringing his sword down at a vertical angle, cutting a deep gash into Ichigo's chest and torso.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime yelled, watching in horror as Ichigo fell back a little, staggering, his blood falling to the floor.

Ichigo looked up, only to have a hand catch him in the fact, sending him flying across the room. He hit Orihime in the process, knocking her down, causing the healing field around ishida to fall. Though he was now alive, he was barely, and his slowly beating hard was still visible.

Orihime looked at the demon walking slowly forward, one hand in his pocket, the other still on his sword. He stopped between Ishida and Orihime. Both watched him, one will half closed eyes, the other with widened.

"Kurosaki, we both know that you cannot defeat me at this current level." Ulquiorra stated, bringing his sword to his shoulder. "Use your mask, and you will be able to save one of your friends."

Ichigo came out of the wall, falling to the ground, looking at Ulquiorra. Blood still flew from his cut, his body beaten and broken, his clothes torn up.

He raised his hand to his face, the black reiatsu forming. "I will save all of them."

"Is that so?" Ulquiorra said. He brought his left leg out, kicking Ishida. Of course, the kick was full of reiatsu. With Ishida in his weakened state, both Ichigo and Orihime watched as his heart exploded, the flesh flying away from him. He himself even had the horror of watching it, for it didn't kill him instantly.

Ulquiorra gave a little smirk. "Well, you have already lost one…" He turned towards Ichigo, when he was met by a hand in his face, throwing him into the wall behind him.

Now, before the world, was Kurosaki Ichigo, his mask upon his face, rage in his eyes.

"Inoue, don't let up your shield. Not for a second." He said to her, he then let out a blood curdling scream, rushing towards Ulquiorra, ready to make the monster of an Arrancar pay for everything.

_**Next Chapter: Enraged! Masked Kurosaki's Quest**_

**AN: Yeah, another chapter. Review, comment, state opinion. Oh, and you should note, this probably will be longer than the actual fight. But don't worry, I'll have way's of keeping it interesting.**


	3. Enraged! Masked Kurosaki's Quest

**AN: Sorry for such a long wait guys, its just that I hated this chapter since it is really just a filler bit.**

_**Enraged! Masked Kurosaki's Quest**_

Ulquiorra stumbled from the rubble that was formed from him slamming into the wall. The blood curdling cry filled his ears as a masked Kurosaki Ichigo charged him, sword preparing to slice him in half.

Ulquiorra quickly stepped back, the blade missing his chest by only a hair. He brought his sword to bare, blocking the second strike Ichigo quickly sent at the arrancar.

"So, this is what it is like to fight you with your mask," Ulquiorra stated, looking into the hate filled eyes of the Vizard before him, holding his sword barely at bay. "Truly, you are much more impressive this way."

At that, Ulquiorra pushed the dangerous black blade away from his person, Sundoing behind Ichigo, sending his blade in a vertical slice. But it didn't even get close to the hero, for the pushed away sword easily came back to bare, blocking the slivery weapon of Ulquiorra's. The arrancar staggered back, Ichigo taking the time to bring up his weapon. "Getsuga TENSHO!"

The black wave cascaded towards Ulquiorra, the wave much greater in size than the previous and yet more ragged and without control.

Ulquiorra pushed off the floor with his left foot, going backwards faster and the wave closed in. He went as far as he could before a body stopped him. He turned only to have his eyes widen as Ichigo Kurosaki stood behind him, his sword raised once again.

"Getsuga TENSHO!"

The two attacks collided, Ulquiorra in the middle of it all. As the dust and energy subsided, there stood a bloody and battered Ulquiorra, two large gashes in his body, one on his front, the other his back. He panted.

"Seems your greater than I anticipated."

But Ichigo was already upon him again, sword out to the side. "You talk to much." Ichigo said as he sliced horizontally at the Espada. Ulquiorra brought his sword to block the attack, barely doing so.

Ichigo Followed with his shoulder, pushing the 4th off balanced a little bit, causing his block to faulter, allowing the blade to slice into his side. Ichigo jumped backwards, landing on his feet, already raising his sword back above his head

"Gestuga TENSHO!"

The black wave surrounded Ulquiorra instantly, the Espada becoming lost from view. Ichigo panted for a second, waiting for the fourth Espada to get back up.

Heavy panting could be heard as the reiatsu and dust cleared. In the center of it all was Ulquiorra, a vicious cut going from the left side of his body to his right. Blood fell freely to the floor, for the Espada's power was many levels lower than that of the Vizard before him. Ulquiorra switched his eyes between Ichigo and Orihime, before Sundoing.

Ichigo easily followed the movement, but couldn't move fast to intercept the Espada. He had grabbed Orihime from behind, wrapping a hand around her mouth.

"Bastard!" Ichigo yelled, a hollow scream following it. Ulquiorra shot upward, using his free hand to blast a hole in the roof above him. The debris came falling down towards Ichigo, but he easily dodged it as he ran after the Espada with his captive in tow.

As Ichigo followed through the hole in the ceiling, he noticed the differences around him. They were no longer in Los Noches, but in Hunco Mundo's outer desert plain. Ulquiorra was standing atop a pillar, Orihime next to him. The Espada had stabbed his blade into the ground before him. Ichigo charged, bringing his blade high, the black energy forming upon its edge. Ulquiorra looked at the fool, before bringing his right hand's fingers against the edge of the blade, causing them to slightly bleed. A sickly green energy began to form, though it was much greater than that of his previously used ceros. Ichigo, however, didn't notice to much, as he began to swing down.

"Getsuga…"

"Grande Rey…."

"TENSHO!" "CERO!"

The two attacks collided for a mere fraction of a second, before the Grande Rey Cero broke easily through the Getsuga Tensho, Hitting the Vizard behind it. Ichigo screamed as he was engulfed in the attack and was slammed against the top of the dome from the cero.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime yelled, shocked at how her hero had fallen. Ulquiorra looked down, shaking his head.

"The mighty hero has fallen, What a pity, I was hoping he would have been able to sustain my Grande Rey Cero more easily." Ulquiorra turned to the women to his side, his eyes closed. "Now, back to the important matter of killing you."

Orihime looked in horror as he raised a finger to her head, green energy forming upon it. "Ce…"

He had no time to finish as a sword went through the right side of his chest, the blood almost impossible to see upon the black blade. The blade was then turned sideways and ripped out sideways, causing more blood to spill everywhere upon the top of the dome. Ulquiorra coughed up blood as he staggered away, turning around a bit, looking at a slightly banged up Kurosaki Ichigo. The only really major injury was a very large burn on his right shoulder.

The Arrancar looked at the man, shocked. "how…" he asked, curious of how he had survived the devastating attack.

"Simple, I blocked most of it with my blade." Ichigo said, placing the weapon upon his unharmed shoulder. "I was able to divert it to my right side, though it still forced me back. I have to say though, that was one powerful Cero. But, looks like it ends here Ulquiorra."

The Espada looked at the formidable warrior before him. "Not just yet, Kurosaki." He said calmly, jumping of the edge of the pillar, hovering in the air about 20 yards away.

"Bind, Murtalago."

**Next Chapter: The Espada Arise! We got 9 lives**

**AN: yes, the chapters will hopefully get a little longer. And once again, sorry for not posting. Its just that this chapter was kind of dull to me, compared to the others. Especially since it is still almost fully following the fight. Besides the fact Masked Ichigo and Unresureccioned Ulquiorra actually fought. Next chapter sadly will still mostly follow format of the actual fight.**


End file.
